desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Get Out of My Life/@comment-4689777-20120207194338/@comment-4396445-20120213232448
Too anti-climactic to me, honestly. Since Ben and Renee have no chemistry, I don't think they should marry. She should remain as she was and honestly should be: single. In terms of Susan being an artist, I think that's too naive. Susan has shown no interest in actually making an honest living of being an artist since the opening of this season. I don't think Susan deserves to become an artist; such a person doesn't possess the mental capacity of becoming a successful person, no offense intended to fans of her. Bree and Orson, contrary to popular opinion, aren't a strong couple. Although I don't continually watch episodes of them together because it repulses me to see scenes with them together, I do not remember a time where they actually felt connected and unified with each other; and opening a catering business together? What about the one Sam stole from her and kept as his own? It is the writer's fault that Sam hasn't made a reappearance in a few seasons, and it's the writer's fault that they didn't even have a 5 or 10 episode overarching arc where Bree was struggling to come to terms with the fact that her business was stolen. Tom and Lynnette back together? Seriously? That's repulsing; seriously, that's repulsing! Why would Tom, a sensible man who doesn't want his genitals figuratively cut off by his wife, succumb to the incompetent embrace of his so-called "wife"? Carlos absolving himself after the murder isn't a good ending; he doesn't need to absolve himself, he did nothing wrong, and the writer's should've made him realize that in the beginning. In fact, this season could've been so good without the Alejandro ruckus occurring, even if it did provide awesome allusions flashing back to the first season. What I would do: Renee would meet the hairdresser, and decide to steal him from Lynnette and marry him, inheriting his money after he has a heart attack; Susan finds out that she actually doesn't possess art skills when she completely clears her mind of all stress; Bree and Orson get back together temporarily, but Bree decides to marry the newly returned Keith Watson, after he felt he needed to get back together with Bree because he was honestly bored with Amber and raising Charlie, despite how he felt when he originally left the lane; Tom comes back to Wisteria Lane at first, but, after realizing how controlling Lynnette is and how hopeless she should be for her controlling nature, goes back to Paris and rekindles his relationship with Jane, eventually marrying her and having 2 children 9 months later (in a flashforward, anyway;) Carlos, at first, becomes a drunk alcoholic, but in rehab, he experiences a vision of how his life would be without his family, and how memories could be made if he simply absolves himself of his crime, becomes a renowned person, and confesses to the person, while sober, what he did. Then, Carlos and Gabrielle renew their vows. Ben, on the other hand, dies in the explosion. :P